List of New Zealand actors
The following is a list of New Zealand actors. * Courtney Abbot (born 1989) - actress * Andy Anderson (born 1947) - actor * Michelle Ang (born 1983) - actress * KJ Apa (born 1997) - actor * Tim Balme (born 1967) - actor and screenwriter * Kylie Bax (born 1975) - model and actress * Zoë Bell (born 1978) - stuntwoman and actress * Manu Bennett (born 1969) - actor * Ken Blackburn (born 1935) - actor * Angela Bloomfield (born 1972) - actress * Jaquie Brown - actress * Dwayne Cameron (born 1981) - actor * Keisha Castle-Hughes (born 1990) - Academy Award-nominated actress * Lisa Chappell (born 1968) - actress * John Clarke (1948–2017) - actor, comedian (moved to Australia) * Jemaine Clement (born 1974) - half of the comedy duo Flight of the Conchords * Danielle Cormack (born 1970) - actress * Shane Cortese (born 1968) - actor * Russell Crowe (born 1964) - actor and singer * Marton Csokas (born 1966) - actor * Cliff Curtis (born 1964) - actor * Alan Dale (born 1947) - actor * Rhys Darby (born 1974) - actor and comedian * Mana Hira Davis - stunt man * Tammy Davis - actor * Peter Elliott - actor * Pat Evison (1924–2010) - actress * Barbara Ewing (born 1944) - actress * David Fane (born 1966) - actor and comedian * Deb Filler (born 1954) - actress * Kerry Fox (born 1966) - actress * Jon Gadsby (1953–2015) - actor * Rebecca Gibney (born 1964) - actress * Daniel Gillies (born 1976) - actor * Mark Hadlow (born 1957) - actor * Kate Harcourt (born 1927) - actress * Miranda Harcourt (born 1962) - actress * Lisa Harrow (born 1943) - actress * George Henare (born 1945) - actor * Martin Henderson (born 1974) - actor * Bruce Hopkins (born 1955) - actor, voice artist, TV presenter, MC, Action Actors founder; Lord Of The Rings * Rachel House (born 1971) - actress * Rachel Hunter (born 1969) - model * Michael Hurst (born 1957) - British born Actor director and writer Hercules: The Legendary Journeys and companion series Xena: Warrior Princess * Anna Hutchison (born 1986) - actress * Billy T. James (1948–1991) - comedian, actor * Anna Jullienne (born 1982) - actress * Wi Kuki Kaa (1938–2006) - actor * Simone Kessell (born 1975) - actress * Oscar Kightley (born 1969) - actor (born in Apia, Samoa) * Charles Knight, aka Tankboy (born 1967) - actor and live stunt performer * Peter Land (born 1953) - West End and Broadway actor, singer * Lucy Lawless (born 1968) - actress, Xena: Warrior Princess, Spartacus: Blood and Sand * Bruno Lawrence (1941–1995) - actor and musician with band Blerta (born in England) * Nathaniel Lees (born 1972) - actor * Melanie Lynskey (born 1977) - Hollywood actress * Robyn Malcolm (born 1965) - actress * James Henry Marriott (1799–1886) - actor (born in England, arrived in New Zealand 1843) * Rose McIver (born 1988) - actress * Bret McKenzie (born 1976) - half of the comedy duo Flight of the Conchords * Thomasin Harcourt McKenzie (born 2000) - actress * David McPhail (born 1945) - actor * Michael Miles (born 1919) - game show host * Temuera Morrison (born 1960) - actor * Ian Mune (born 1941) - actor, director, screenwriter * Marshall Napier (born 1951) - actor * Jessica Napier (born 1979) - actress * Sam Neill (born 1947) - actor (born in Northern Ireland, raised in New Zealand) * Dean O'Gorman (born 1976) - actor * Rena Owen (born 1962) - actress * Stefania LaVie Owen (born 1997) - actress (born in Miami, Florida; New-Zealand-American) * Anna Paquin (born 1982) - actress (born in Canada, raised in New Zealand) * Rawiri Paratene - actor * Craig Parker (born 1970) - actor, Shortland Street, Legend of the Seeker, Spartacus: Blood and Sand * Nyree Dawn Porter (1936–2001) - actress * Simon Prast (born 1962) - actor * Antonia Prebble (born 1984) - actress * Chris Rankin (born 1983) - actor * Greer Robson (born 1971) - actress * Ilona Rodgers (born 1942) - actress * James Rolleston (born 1997) - actor * Caleb Ross (born 1981) - actor * Alison Routledge (born 1960) - actress * Jay Ryan (born 1981) - actor Beauty & the Beast * Madeleine Sami (born 1980) - actress * Brian Sergent (born 1959) - actor * Emmett Skilton (born 1987) - actor * Dulcie Smart - actress * Kerry Smith (1953–2011) - actress * Kevin Smith (1963–2002) - actor * Miriama Smith (born 1976) - actress * Ewen Solon (1917–1985) - actor * Antony Starr (born 1975) - actor, Banshee, Outrageous Fortune, Rush, Tricky Business * Matthew Sunderland (born c. 1972) - actor * Inia Te Wiata (1915–1971) - opera singer, actor, carver * Selwyn Toogood (1916–2001) - actor and game show host * John Tui (born 1975) - actor * Lani Tupu (born 1955) - actor * Jared Turner (born 1978) - actor * Karl Urban (born 1972) - actor * Taika Waititi (born 1975) - actor, director, comedian * Matt Whelan - actor * Davina Whitehouse (1912–2002) - actress (born in the UK) * Annie Whittle - actress and singer * Brooke Williams (born 1984) - actress * Laura Wilson (born 1983) - actress * Katie Wolfe (born 1968) - actress * Rima Te Wiata (born 1963) - actress References Category:Lists New Zealand Actors Category:New Zealand actors Category:Lists of New Zealand media